


Waves

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor reflects on the way he likes Rose best.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: ‘Waves’

He likes it best when her hair is in waves.

It’s not that he doesn’t love it other times, too. He loves it - loves _her_ \- in every way she appears to him.

But when she’s fresh from a bath and comes to him in the library, letting the warmth of the fire dry her hair into the soft waves it’s meant to be in… When she’s all-natural, pure Rose, the way only he gets to see her… That’s when she’s the most beautiful creation in all of time and space.


End file.
